It is known to use paper name plates for participants to a session, such as a conference or other meeting, so that each participant can readily be identified by other participants sitting in the session. During the preparation of a conference room, an Assembly Hall, a Chamber or other meeting room for such a session, it generally necessary, prior to the session, to create name plates for each participant of the session. This preparation typically requires printing the name of each participant on a paper name plate, and which, according to the size of each session, a considerable amount of paper which is then discarded wasted after the session has finished. After printing of the name plates, they need to be at least positioned in front of the place allocated to the participant with whom the name plate is associated. In some instances, the paper name plates need to be inserted in name plate holders, which may already be provided in front of each participant seat or which need to be positioned accordingly according to a predetermined plan or scheme. For example, for plenary sittings, 751 Members of the European Parliament meet in the Chambers, which requires the preparation of 751 name plates. NATO sittings also imply a large number of participants. For such large sessions, a person currently needs to place each name plate in front of the relevant seat, according to a plan. This has the disadvantage that the preparation time for each session tends to be drawn out, particularly if the session is to be attended by large numbers of participants.
Moreover, when a last minute change is required, changing, adding or cancelling one or more paper name plates may also add to the preparation time as new name plates need to be printed, and each seat for which a change needs to be made must be located and the substitute made.